


In a storeroom far far away

by Gigs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigs/pseuds/Gigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storeroom blowjobs ficlet based off of the Angry Bird's Star Wars throwaway comment of "I'll blow you over there".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a storeroom far far away

     In a whirlwind of “let me”, “please”, “do you want me to?” and a final insistent “yes” they make it to the storeroom.  There came a pause as the click of the lock resounded in the semi-darkness before Gavin pressed Ryan into the wall with a decisive movement, sinking to his knees with glint in his hooded eyes.

    “If you make a single lightsaber joke” Ryan said low and teasing as Gavin’s hands palmed at his dick through his underwear. The scoff he got in response was worth it as Gavin pitched forward to breath on the fabric covering his cock. Ryan felt himself stiffen and his hips pressed forwards into Gavin’s face, a reminder and a plea.

     The material slides easily down his thighs and Ryan is grateful that he favours baggy jeans over the skinny nightmares Gavin sports. Trying to get out of them in a hurry would be a disaster. They made up for impracticality in their aesthetic merits he supposed as Gavin shifted on his knees to mouth at the tenting cotton of Ryan’s underwear some more. Ryan moved his hands from where they twitched against the walls of the room to gently touch, the side of Gavin’s face. He leaned into Ryan’s fingertips before pulling to hook his fingers in Ryan’s waistband and yank them downwards.

     The brush of the fabric on his erection was ecstasy and made up for the brief rush of cold air to it was it was freed. Gavin stared at it hungrily, hand coming up to stroke at and tug. Ryan shifted and swore as Gavin opened his mouth and sucked on the head teasing and playful. His eyes flickered up to meet Ryan’s and he grinned.

    “You were telling the truth, you are cut,” he said smoothly, his mouth stretching into a smile that matched Ryan’s before opening to take him in. Whatever good natured response Ryan had in preparation fizzled out of existence in his mind as the wet heat of Gavin’s mouth enveloped his cock. God it was good. Gavin bobbed experimentally, wetting the shaft and listening for Ryan’s responses. Ryan gave him them in a rumble of half groaned words trying to avoid any awkwardness that first time partners at this sort of thing usually managed to create. Gavin shifted forward minutely, bringing his hands up to grip at Ryan’s hips and hollowing his cheeks he took him to the hilt.

     Ryan trailed off into a moan then as Gavin fought a gag reflex they both knew he had to deep throat him. He pulled off with a gasp, spit shiny on his reddened lips.

     “You’re doing so well,” Ryan murmured tracing the outline of Gavin’s face as breathed. Gavin batted his hands away then thought better of it and stubbornly moved them to his hair. Where his hands held Ryan’s hips there were imprints, the white and red of pressured skin, it hurt deliciously.

     He swallowed Ryan down again, tongue flat against his shaft, eyes shut in concentration. The slide and suction was incredibly and Ryan’s hips stuttered against Gavin’s restraining hands. His hands shaking with the effort of not moving his body in time with Gavin’s mouth Ryan set to rubbing circles into Gavin’s scalp. When this elicited a moan around his cock, a blissful set of vibrations he let his hands trail down to stroke at the barely stubbled cheeks.

     With words and a firm grip Ryan encouraged Gavin to stop mid bob, cock heavy on Gavin’s tongue. Gavin’s eyes watched him curiously as Ryan gently fucked in and out of Gavin’s mouth, fingers tracing Gavin’s face.

     The feel of his cock pressed against the inside of Gavin’s cheek was maddeningly exciting. He paused in his movements and pressed his thumb against Gavin’s soft lips where they stretched around his cock. He was beautiful. Gavin groaned at the sensation of the rough pad of Ryan’s thumb over his sensitive lips. The sound made Ryan’s hips pitch forward, sliding deeper into Gavin’s relaxed mouth. The moan at the slide had Gavin thrusting against nothing and his eyes closing in rapture.  

     Gavin held him for a long moment before pulling off his face reddening.

     “Keep your hands in my bloody hair,” he insisted, moving again now to hold Ryan’s thighs, sparing his hips any more pressure. “I want you to fuck,” the expletive flies drops from his lips as a testament to his lack of caring, “my mouth, just don’t choke me,”

     “I would never,” Ryan replied, words were more than an effort now with the knotted heat in his stomach and the shortened breath from sensation, “unless that was a pre-decided event.” Gavin shot him a look that shifted from interest to amusement.

     He hummed before dropping a sloppy kiss to the straining glistening head of Ryan’s cock. Eyes flicking up once more he slowly sank onto Ryan’s cock pausing to pinch him whenever Ryan’s eyes closed in rapture. His hold on Ryan’s thighs slackened one hand coming up to cover where Ryan’s rested on his head, encouraging him. Ryan exhaled in a great gusting sigh as his hips snapped forward.

     Mindful of Gavin’s words he thrust shallowly at first; enjoying the control he had over his pleasure. Gavin appeared to take offence at this and quickened his own movements head bobbing faster. He lost any control he had over noises and the dirty slurp and suck of blowjobs mingled with Ryan’s increasingly louder grunts.

     Ryan felt himself building to the climax, the hot suction around his cock too pleasant to not fuck into and come down. He tangled his hands in Gavin’s hair and guided his head. The heat rose in his stomach and his balls grew tight and he shuddered and desperately resisted the urge to empty down Gavin’s throat. He tapped the side of Gavin’s head pulling back as he did. Gavin pulled off with an obscene pop, leaning back to watch Ryan come with a force he hadn’t experienced in months.

     The wall got the worst of it and Ryan moved to sit against a different part as his breath fought to get from ragged back to even. While at some point at discussion about what had just taken place would probably have to be had, that little storeroom was a haven and such matters could be left till later.

     “Wow.” He said at last to a quiet laugh from Gavin. “That was…” he trailed off into a happy hum as he took stock of the post-orgasm hot-electric feeling that tingled all around his body. “I’m going to have to listen to your offers more often.” Gavin snorted and moved to sit more comfortably on the hard floor. Seeing how Gavin was painfully hard Ryan let a slow smile grace his face.

     “Come here,” he grinned, “I should at least return the favour”


End file.
